Destiny
by EvilQueenRegina
Summary: Regina and Robin are over. What will happen when Regina finds out she is pregnant? Will it bring them back together? OUTLAW QUEEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is the first chapter for you. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think! :-)**

Regina had been sat on the cold, hard bathroom floor hugging the toilet for most of the morning. She had spent the past few mornings that week in the same position. She had no idea what was happening to her. She couldn't think of anything bad she had eaten. Perhaps it was just a virus...but then as the day progressed she seemed to feel okay. She wasn't ever really sick after lunch time.

She sat up a little and leaned against the wall. All her symptoms were pointing at one thing but she couldn't believe it was that. She couldn't get her hopes up. After all Rumplestiltskin told her she would never bear any children. She remembered the conversation as if it were yesterday.

_Regina was sat in her bedchambers. She had just gone through her third miscarriage. She couldn't understand why this was happening. Why did she keep losing her babies? She thought she had it with this one. She had gone so far and then..._

_She sighed and stood up pacing up and down the room. Was it something she was doing? Was it her fault? Perhaps it was her body. Was it the magic? She didn't know. All she knew was that she needed to turn to one person. _

_"Rumplestiltskin!" Regina said firmly. She watched around her waiting for him to pop up. He always popped up out of nowhere. She jumped as she heard a voice behind her and she whisked round to come face to face with the very man she wanted to talk to._

_"You called dearie." The man said giving her a smile._

_"Yes, Why does this keep happening?" Regina demanded. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. _

_"Why does what keep happening?" He asked. He knew what she was talking about but he liked to probe and provoke._

_"You know exactly what I am talking about you imp!" Regina snapped back at him. "I am not in the mood for your games today. I need answers and I want them now! Why do I keep miscarrying?" _

_The man looked at her. He could see desperation in her eyes, the wanting to know the answers. The sadness that she couldn't hold onto her babies. The sadness that she was in a marriage she didn't want to be in. He knew the answer of course. He had known Regina would be destined for greater things. Should he tell her? Should he let her in on what he knew about her life? What she was destined for. Perhaps not. Only half of what he knew._

_"Well dearie I am sorry to say that you will never bear the kings children." he said. He saw the sadness grow in her eyes. _

_"What?" Regina asked. She would never have children. The one thing she was desperate for and the stupid man couldn't give it to her. "Never?"_

_"Never."_

_"Is it my fault? Is it me?" Regina asked. _

_"I cannot divulge too much." The man said simply."The news is sad. However every cloud has a silver lining."_

_Regina raised her eyebrows at the man. "And what is the silver lining here? Because forgive me but I do not see one." She snapped. She was growing annoyed with him. This was not the answer she wanted. She was angry. She was upset. Someone would pay and they would pay soon!_

Regina shook her head. It had to be something she had eaten or just a tummy bug. It couldn't be that. There was no way she was pregnant. No way at all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter for everyone. Thank you everyone for the reviews. Glad people are liking the beginning and I hope you continue to like it as the story goes on!**

The morning had passed and it was well into the afternoon. Regina had managed to move from the bathroom and once again she no longer felt sick. She had decided to go round to see Henry, although the prospect of having to see the Charming's and Emma almost stopped her. She and Emma weren't exactly on the best of terms but she decided to push that aside so she could see her son.

As she walked up the steps to the flat she began to feel a little dizzy. She shook it off thinking it was just perhaps that she hadn't gotten enough sleep. She got to the door and lightly knocked. Waiting she heard a little scuffling and then the door opened. She smiled as she saw Henry standing there. He seemed to get taller as each day passed.

"Mom. Hi." Henry smiled. He was glad to see her.

"Hi. I thought I would come and see you. As long as you're not busy." Regina said. Another wave of dizziness ran through her but once again she shook it off.

"Well I was just preparing to go out with Emma to Granny's..." Henry started.

"Hey kid who's at the door?" Came Emma's voice from inside the flat. She appeared at the door and her smile disappeared as soon as she had seen Regina. She still felt awkward around Regina. After bringing back Marion and ruining Regina and Robins relationship Regina wasn't exactly happy with her. "Regina hi."

Regina just nodded in her direction. She was trying to compose herself as another wave of dizziness came over her. She was finding it hard to focus. Her vision was blurring and the voices around her were echoing.

"Emma could mom come with us to Granny's?" Henry asked.

"I don't mind..." Emma shrugged.

"Mom why don't you come with us?" Henry asked turning to Regina. Both Emma and Henry watched Regina. The colour had drained from her face and she didn't look good at all.

"Well I…I…" Regina stuttered.

"Regina are you alright? You don't look so good." Emma said.

Regina didn't answer. The dizziness was getting worse. Her vision was getting worse and soon everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina flicked her eyes open, bright lights hitting her. She groaned a little and tried to sit up. Henry jumped up from the seat he was in and gently pushed her down again. "Mom don't move. You need to rest."

"Henry? Where am I? What happened?" Regina asked. She was so confused. She couldn't remember anything.

"You're in the hospital. You collapsed when you came to see me. Don't you remember?" Henry replied. Regina lay back and she thought about it. The memories of the day came flooding back to her. The sickness. The dizziness. "Dr Whale has done some tests. We will soon find out what's wrong."

"Henry I'm fine. I'm just tired that's all." Regina tied to convince him but Henry was not buying it. She sighed and lay back. She knew she was not going to get out of the bed with Henry around. The door to her room opened and Regina glanced up. As she saw it was Emma that entered the room she rolled her eyes and went back to looking at the ceiling.

"How are you feeling Regina?" Emma asked. She wasn't expecting much of an answer from the woman who lay in the bed. She couldn't really blame her for hating her guts at this precise moment.

"Fine."

Emma nodded. "Well Dr Whale has just received the results of your tests so you will find out what's up with you and whether you can go home soon."

"There's nothing wrong. I don't know why I'm here."

"Kid why don't you go get yourself a drink." Emma said handing some money to Henry. Henry nodded and he quickly left the room. "Regina there must be something wrong with you. You collapsed right at our door. You look pale, and…"

"And what?" Regina said giving Emma a look as if to say I dare you to continue.

"Regina you really scared Henry. He was and is really worried about you." Emma sighed. "I know I am not your favourite person at the moment."

"No you're not." Regina replied simply.

Emma rolled her eyes. "But could we at least try to get a long in some way. For Henry."

Regina thought about it. She knew that Henry hated when she and Emma argued. He hated having to be in the middle and please both women in some way. She sighed and nodded her head. "For Henry."

Emma smiled and then both women looked over to the door as Dr Whale came into the room. Regina listened intently as Dr Whale explained the results of her tests. Then Dr Whale said something that Regina didn't expect. She had put the thought out of her mind. Decided it was never going to be.

"You're pregnant Regina."

It hadn't taken Regina long to leave the hospital. She had practically pushed her way out. Her anger was rising within her and there was only one man she was going to see. Emma and Henry were quickly following behind her both shocked and also wondering where Regina was off to in such a hurry. She stomped down the street. Reaching her destination she flung the door open and walked in clamping eyes on the one man she needed to see.

"You lying little…" Regina started.

"Now now children are present dearie." My Gold said smirking a little.

Regina was boiling over with anger. "You lied to me!"

"Lied to you? I don't know what you are talking about."

"You said I would never bear children and here I am pregnant! Explain yourself or I will blow you up here and now!" Regina snapped.

"Now Regina I wouldn't be using magic if I were you. All magic comes with a price remember." He smirked knowing her was annoying her. She gave him a look that could kill. "If I remember rightly I did not saw you would never bear children."

Regina pulled a confused face. Had she remembered it wrong? It was not the kind of thing she would remember wrong. "You did. You said I would never have children."

"No I said you would never have the King's children." Gold corrected.

"Why would that be?" Emma chirped in. She was just as confused as Regina. She stepped forward. "What would be the difference between the King and someone else?"

"Destiny." Gold answered simply. "Regina was destined to conceive a child through true love. This child would hold immense power having been created from both dark and light magic. With the King…"

"It was never true love." Regina finished.

"Your mother knew about your destiny. She thought if you were to have a child that would hold such power it should be royal. She did not know of the true love part." Gold explained.

Regina held onto the edge of the counter. She couldn't believe this. For so long she had thought she would never have children. She thought over what Gold had told her. True love…_wait a minute…_ "True love? But that would mean…"

"Indeed the thief is your true love just as Tinkerbell said."

"Robin…Robin Hood is your true love?" Henry piped up.

Regina was trying to take it all in. How could she handle this? She wasn't even with Robin anymore. How could he be her true love if he loved another. It didn't make sense. If they were destined to be together then why was Marian back? Why did everything get ruined? Destiny shouldn't work like that. Unless her fate was to bring up the child alone.

"So what power will the baby have?" Henry asked breaking Regina out of her thoughts.

Gold shrugged his shoulders. "That is something I don't know. All I know is the power is big. With light and dark magic it has made more power than you can imagine."

"Light and dark magic? But Robin doesn't have magic." Regina said.

"I can only imagine the child was conceived as you were redeeming yourself. Along with the true love part which a whole different kind of magic."

Regina nodded. She walked over to the window of the shop. How was she going to explain this to Robin? Would he stand by her? Or would he run?


	4. Chapter 4

Regina was now at home, alone. She had expressed as nicely as she could (mainly for Henry) for Emma and Henry to leave her alone. She needed time to think. How was she going to tell Robin? Telling him she was pregnant was one thing. Explaining about the child and it's power was another. She decided it was definitely something she couldn't not tell him. She knew it wouldn't be an easy thing to explain. Even if he was from a world where magic wasn't unheard of, explaining his child would have immense power would be a weird conversation to have.

She sighed and lay down on the couch. She had been thinking about it all from the moment she left Gold's shop and her headache had increased by the minute. She rubbed her temples. She wasn't surprised she had got into this situation. There always had to be some kind of drama in her life. At least that's how it seemed. She placed a hand on her stomach. She couldn't deny she was actually looking forward to having a baby. It was something she had always wanted. Without all the drama she might actually have been showing her excitement. However before she could do anything like that she wanted to talk to Robin.

Once again thoughts of Robin popped in her head and she went back to thinking of what she could say to him. There was also the thought of Marian and how she would react. Regina imagined it wouldn't be the best reaction. _Life would be so much easier if she wasn't here. Damn Emma Swan! _Regina could feel her anger boiling up again as she thought about it all. She shook her head knowing it would do her no good to think about it. She jumped a little as her door bell rang. Rolling her eyes she sat up on the sofa. "Go away!" She mumbled as she stood up and went to open the door.

As she revealed who was there she couldn't help but roll her eyes once more. There stood on her door step the Charming's with baby Neal, Emma and Henry. She was glad to see Henry. The others however she couldn't be bothered with them. She just wanted to be alone. "Hi Regina…How are you?" Mary-Margaret asked. Regina could see in her eyes that she knew and she knew exactly who would have told her. Mary-Margaret decided to confirm what Regina already knew. "Emma told us about the baby."

"Of course she did." Regina said shooting an evil glance over to Emma. "I suppose you better come in." She said standing to the side and letting everyone in. "What can I do for you? Or is this just a social call?" She couldn't hide the sarcastic tone from her voice.

"I just wanted to come and see how you were…and well I wanted to know if you were planning on telling Robin." Mary-Margaret replied.

"We presumed you would tell him." David chimed in.

"Yes I will tell him. I don't know when." Regina said running her fingers through her hair.

"Well we saw him heading into Granny's on our way here." Henry said. "Didn't we?" He looked from Mary-Margaret, to David and to Emma.

"Yea." Emma chipped in. "We did."

"Why don't you go speak to him now mom?"

"Granny's is a little bit to public Henry. I don't want everyone knowing my business. Although it seems mostly everyone does."

"Ask to speak to him in private. I know he would Regina." Mary-Margaret replied. "It's best to just get it over and done with. The sooner you tell him the better."

Regina sighed. She knew Mary-Margaret was right. She needed to tell him and the sooner she told him the better as no doubt a bump would soon appear. "Okay."

They all gave Regina a little smile and all turned to walk out the door. Regina grabbed her bag and coat and followed them. As they all chatted Regina stayed silent and in her thoughts. Mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do. She had many versions of the conversation she wanted to have in her head but whether it would actually turn out that way she didn't know. Within no time they had arrived at Granny's. Walking in Regina's eyes scanned the room and immediately landed on Robin. Her breath hitched a little as she seen him. She had been avoiding him for weeks now and finally seeing him again brought back all her feelings for him. She felt a hand on her lower back and turned her head to see Henry beside her.

"Go mom." Henry whispered and gently pushed her forward a little.

She nodded and began to walk. She could feel all eyes on her and knew they were waiting for some kind of fight. But for today that was not why she was here. She held her head high and headed over to whether Robin was sitting with Marian and Roland. As she reached the table Robin and Marian turned to look at her, Roland was glued to his colouring.

"Regina…" Robin started.

"Robin I need to talk to you…in private." Regina said.

"Anything you need to say to Robin you can say to me." Marian answered.

Regina turned to look at Marian. Her anger was beginning to come to the surface but she pushed it down with all her might. "If I wanted a reply from you I would have spoken to you." Regina stated sarcastically.

"Regina…" Mary-Margaret pressed.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to Robin. "Robin please. I really need to talk to you about something. It's important. I don't want to talk about it here."

Robin looked into Regina's big brown eyes. He really had missed those eyes, her face, just her. He nodded and stood up from the seat. Looking over at Marian who had a face like thunder. "I will be back soon."

"Robin." Marian hissed.

"I will be back soon." he repeated.

Regina and Robin walked out of Granny's and without really thinking they seemed to walk over towards the forest. They stayed in silence for a bit, neither really knowing how to start a conversation with one another. It had been so long since they had spent in time together. They both glanced over at each other.

"So…" They said at the same time and then both gestured for the other to start. They both laughed a little. Robin then gestured again for Regina to start. Regina stopped making Robin stop. He turned to look at her.

_Okay Regina you can do this. Get it over quick. Just like taking off a band aid. Nice and quick. _"I'm pregnant Robin." Regina blurted out. _Okay that wasn't really how I was thinking of saying it. _She couldn't help blurting it out. She was nervous about how he would take it.

Robin just stared at her. He had no idea what to say to that. Had he heard her right? _Did she just say she is pregnant? Is that what she just said?_ "Did you just say you are pregnant?" Robin asked. He needed some confirmation.

"Yes." Regina breathed and nodded her head. "Twelve weeks." Robin ran his fingers through his hair and began to pace up and down. He couldn't believe it. She was pregnant. He was going to have a child with Regina. "It is your child." Regina added on. She knew her reputation as being the Evil Queen may go against her in some way.

"I had no doubt about that Regina." Robin replied. She couldn't help but smile at that. Why did she doubt him? He worked through all the dates in his head. He worked through everything. She watched him, his facial expressions changing as each thought ran through his head.

"I just need to know whether you want to be part of our baby's life or not." Regina said.

"There is no way I wouldn't be part of our baby's life Regina. Nothing in the world would stop me." Robin stepped closer to Regina and took her hand. "I will help in any way I can and I will be there every step of the way whenever I can and you need me."

"And Marian?" Regina asked. "What will she think about all this?"

"Don't worry I will handle Marian." Robin replied.

Regina nodded. _Now for the next part. _"There's something else."

"What?" Robin asked.

"Well our baby…according to Rumplestiltskin will have immense power."

"Immense power?" Robin asked with a confused look on his face. "Why would our baby have that?"

"Apparently I was destined to have a baby with immense power. The baby would be conceived under light and dark magic with True love added in to it. Which all gives so much power." Regina explained. She blushed a little as she mentioned the true love part.

Robin nodded. He didn't say a word. If this baby really did have immense power that would mean Regina really was or is his true love. And that would mean he was with the wrong woman. He looked at Regina. Only time would tell. After all your destiny will happen when it is meant to.


	5. Chapter 5

He had done it. He had told Marian everything. To say she was not happy would be an understatement. She had kicked and screamed about it. He was called a few names. He tried to explain everything as best he could and he could not blame her for reacting the way she did. He understood it would be hard for her to understand it all. After all from the time she came back from she was alive and well and waiting to die. She didn't realise how long it had been since he had seen her, since he found out she was dead. He sighed. He knew it was going to be hard to tell her but he hadn't realized exactly how hard. One thing he knew for certain it was going to be even harder as the months went on for her to accept he needed to be around Regina. Be there for her and help her.

He had left her soon after telling her everything. He knew she would need some space. Some time to think. It would be better for himself also if he left her to breathe a little as she was extremely angry and if looks could kill he would no longer be here. He had no idea where he was to go but he had soon found himself outside of Regina's house and was stood on her doorstep waiting for her to open the door. He heard shuffling come from behind the door and then the door opened to reveal Regina in all her beauty. He knew his feelings for her would never leave him. He had found it hard to push them out of his mind.

"Robin." She said in surprised tone. She was surprised to see him on her doorstep. She didn't think she would see him for a while expecting him to be spending his time with Marian.

"I told her."

"You best come in." Regina stepped aside to let him in. She sensed he needed to talk. She closed the door and then made her way over to the sitting room, Robin following her. She gestured for him to sit down and he sat down on the sofa. She sat down beside him leaving a big enough gap between them. "So how did it go?" She didn't really need to ask. She could see by his face it didn't go well.

"Not well. But I didn't expect anything less." Regina nodded. She wasn't sure what to say. "I thought I'd give her some breathing space. Time to cool down. She'll be fine."

"Good idea." Regina said. "I'm sorry Robin." Regina said placing her hand on his leg.

"You don't need to apologise Regina. This isn't your fault." He looked up into her eyes. He could feel himself getting lost in her eyes. He always found himself getting lost in her eyes.

"Can I get you a drink or anything?" Regina asked breaking him away from staring into her eyes.

"No I'm okay."

She gave him a small smile. Running her fingers through her hair she leaned back a little. Her back was killing her. She placed a hand on her stomach. It felt good to her to know that she had a little baby growing inside her. She had always wondered how it felt, how it would be to have a little life growing inside you. And now she was to know. And she loved it. She looked over at Robin noticing that he was staring at her. "What? Is there something wrong?" She asked looking down at her clothes.

"No. Not at all." He said smiling a little. "I just didn't notice before."

"Notice what?" She asked with a confused look.

"Your glowing. You look good pregnant."

"You can hardly tell yet." Regina smiled. Her heart skipped a beat as he complimented her. She had missed him. His compliments, his comforting words. Just him. "I have an appointment next week…just to check if everything is alright and things. You can come if you want to."

"I would love to." Robin said a big smile spreading across his face. Regina returned his smile. "Can you find out what the baby is?"

"I don't know." Regina shrugged. "I'm not sure if I want to. Do you?"

"Maybe. Would be good to know so we can arrange things. Names, the nursery, clothes."

"I suppose." Regina nodded. "I think I would like the surprise though."

Robin had left her house after a couple of hours. Regina had enjoyed her time with him. It felt like how it was before. They were comfortable with each other, it felt as if nothing had changed. But it was soon ruined when he felt it was time he got back to Marian. She had almost forgotten that Marian was back and that they were no longer together.

As soon as Robin had left she decided to just go to bed. Being pregnant she felt very tired and knew she wouldn't last much longer if she tried to stay up. She wasn't sure how normal it was to feel so tired whilst pregnant but decided to perhaps visit Mary-Margaret in the morning to ask. She was one for asking her advice but since she had been pregnant twice she thought she might be able to shed some light on her symptoms. Regina turned off all the lights and made sure everything was locked up. Walking up the stairs she placed a hand on her lower back as if holding herself up. This part of pregnancy she was not enjoying and she hoped this would leave her soon.

Entering her room she began to undress and picked up a nightie that was lying on her bed. She put it on and looked into the mirror. There was no visible bump as of yet but she knew it wouldn't be long. Smiling she turned and went to bed. Turning the lamp that was sitting on her bedside table off she settled down and was asleep as soon as her had hit the pillow.

She was blissfully unaware of the two people standing outside not far from her house. Unaware that they had been watching her for some time now and unaware that they were waiting to strike, planning on having her baby as soon as they could.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I am over-whelmed with how many people seem to be enjoying my fan fic. I am really enjoying writing it! Thank you for all the reviews! I have been thinking lately of how I am going to get Robin and Regina back together, because of course it is going to happen! I have a few ideas floating around in my head but would like to know when you would like them to get back together. **

**Would people prefer them to be back together before or after the baby is born? Leave a review and let me know and whatever the most is I shall do it. I have a few ideas for either situation :-) **

**It won't be for a few chapters yet but I like to write down what I am planning to keep me right. So yea I will stop waffling on. Let me know and ENJOY! **

A couple of months had passed. Regina now had a very visible bump and was in no way hiding it as her dresses clung to her stomach. Being five months pregnant Mary-Margaret had told Regina she should perhaps start looking at some maternity clothes seeing as she was getting considerably bigger as each day passed but Regina had seen nothing she liked in maternity clothes. She wanted to stay wearing her own clothes. But as she tried to pull on one of her smart dresses she beginning to find it hard to make them fit. She had been trying to pull the zip of the dress up for about ten minutes and hadn't even managed to get it up half way.

"Oh come on!" Regina snapped at herself. She stamped her foot as she tried to pull the zip up again and it wouldn't budge. The door bell rang and she huffed. Walking over to her bedroom window she peered out catching a glimpse of Mary-Margaret outside. "Great. This is just what I need." Regina mumbled. She walked out of her room and downstairs as quick as she could and opened the door. Mary-Margaret gave her a big smile and walked into the house without Regina saying a word. Regina rolled her eyes and closed the door. She turned round to see Mary-Margaret smirking a little. "What are you staring at?" Regina snapped. She was not in the best of moods and it was only nine thirty.

"I am guessing you are having trouble making your dress fit you."

Regina gave her a look that could kill and pushed past her making her way back upstairs. She was not in the mood for this. Mary-Margaret followed her. She was not finished. "Can't you see Regina that you need maternity clothes. You can get dresses like that in maternity sizes."

"I can still fit into my own clothes thank you. This dress was always a little small." Regina said as she grabbed another dress and made her way into her ensuite. Regina tried to pull on the second dress and was finding it just as hard as the first one. _Oh come on. Prove her wrong for god sake! _She pulled and pulled and it soon became clear to her that she wasn't going to make it fit. She was going to have to give in and buy some maternity clothes. But first she needed to find something she could wear today. The only thing she could think of was the dress she wore the day before. Although a little tight it was a stretchy material that she had just managed to get on. She sighed and opened the door a little and peered round. "Mary-Margaret can you get me that blue dress that's on the back of the chair over there please?"

Mary-Margaret nodded and walked over. Picking the dress up she walked back and handed it to Regina. "The other one to tight?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"I don't wish to discuss that thank you." Regina said. She then quickly disappeared and got ready. She immerged finally properly dressed but looked fit to burst. "Okay so where do I get these damn maternity clothes then? The ones I want!"

Mary-Margaret smiled. "I know just the place. Come on we can go now."

Regina quickly put on some shoes, grabbed her bag and coat and they made their way out of her house.

They had been browsing in the shop for an hour and Regina had found a handful of things she would consider wearing. Mary-Margaret had not realised exactly how fussy Regina was when it came to shopping. She watched as Regina flicked through the clothes. She picked up another dress, nodded and placed it over her arm with the others.

"See I told you that you would find something."

"Yes, well it will do until I lose the bump." Regina said. She placed a hand over her swollen stomach. Even though she could no longer fit into her clothes she did like it being there. She sighed and then turned her head to look behind her. Over the past few months she had had a strange feeling of being watched and followed. But as she looked round there was no one watching her. She could see no one outside of the shop. She frowned and shook her head thinking it was all in her imagination. "I think these will do for now. I have quite a few things." She paid for the items and they both left the shop. As they walked down the road she still couldn't shake off the feeling that she was being watched. She had turned to look behind her several times and Mary-Margaret frowned.

"Regina what's wrong?" She asked looking behind as well, seeing nothing.

"I don't know. Just over the past few months its felt like I have been watched everywhere I go. It must just be my imagination."

"Yea…"Mary-Margaret started. "I'm sure it's nothing."

Regina nodded. But she couldn't shake the feeling. She said her goodbyes to Mary-Margaret, saying she had a headache and wanted to go and rest but she made a stop along her way home into Mr Gold. As she entered the shop she saw him look her up and down.

"Well dearie haven't we got big." He smirked.

"I'm not in the mood for your games." Regina muttered. "I need to talk to you about something."

"What would that be?"

"You said this baby…" Regina said placing her hand on her swollen stomach. "Would have immense power."

"I did indeed."

"So would that mean people would be after my baby?" Regina asked. It had worried her since he had told her about her baby's power and now the feeling of being watched she began to feel more paranoid about it.

"Perhaps." He said. "I would say more than likely. Most will have heard the prophecy of your destiny."

"If most will have heard why was I never told about it?" Regina asked.

"Because people know better than to mess with destiny." He snapped back. "Why are you asking about all of this?" He asked his tone softening slightly.

"I have just had this feeling. A feeling that I am being watched everywhere I go. That I am not alone. I can't shake it off." Regina explained.

Gold nodded. He had suspected something might happen. After all she was carrying an extremely powerful baby. There had to be someone out there that would want to take the baby for themselves. It was only a matter of time. "Have you felt any power with the baby?" He asked.

"Not that I know of. Should I?"

"I would imagine with a baby so powerful it should make you have some kind of power from it. And if I am right that should mean anyone you don't trust the baby will not trust either which should mean…" Gold said reaching out to put a hand on Regina's arm. Just as his fingertips brushed against her arm a surge of magic came from within her and Gold flew from her across the room.

Regina gasped and stood back a little. Where did that come from? "That wasn't me." She said quickly.

"No…" Gold said as he tried to stand up. "It was the baby. Just as I thought. If you do not fully trust a person the baby will protect you from them. At least now I know how you feel about me."

"Can you blame me?" Regina asked raising her eyebrows. "I'm sure you feel exactly the same about me."

Gold smirked. "You know me to well."

Regina felt a little better after having talked to Gold and knowing the baby would protect her against anyone she didn't trust made her feel a bit more secure. However it scared her just how much power the baby had. She felt drained with it. It was as if all the power the baby had was feeding off her. After what happened in the shop she had begun to feel this constant power in her. A power she had not felt before. Too much power than she knew what to do with.

Another headache was about to come on and she breathed a little sigh of relief as she was just about to reach her house. However the relief was gone as soon as she saw Emma swan stood outside. _Can I not get away from any of that family?!_ "What can I do for you Miss Swan?" Regina asked as she walked up the path to her house. Her feet were killing her and she couldn't wait to take her shoes off, get changed and be comfy.

"I was just coming to check on you. Mary-Margaret said something about you feeling like you were being watched?"

"Oh did she now?" Regina said as she opened the door, leaving it open for Emma to follow behind her. "Well I have had a talk with Gold so no need to worry."

"What did he say?" Emma asked curiously. Since Regina had found out she was pregnant she and Emma had put their differences aside slightly. They could stand to be in the same room together which was a major change.

"I just had thoughts that if the baby is so powerful would there be people out there that would want to get to the baby and after feeling like I am being watched it made me quite wary of it. He said that yes there probably would be but we found out that anyone who I do not fully trust cannot lay a finger on me." Regina explained.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"If someone I don't trust tries to touch me the baby protects me against them. I don't know how and I don't know what the baby does but it just felt like this huge surge of power ran through me and just as Gold touched my arm he flew back across the room. And I know for a fact I didn't do anything to make that happen."

"So it's like the baby puts up some kind of force shield. Making sure you are both protected."

"Yea I guess." Regina said.

"Bu do you still feel uncomfortable? Like your being watched?"

"All the time." Regina sighed. Emma could tell how much it was bothering Regina. She knew how much the baby meant to her and she knew Regina would do anything to make sure nothing bad would happen to her baby. Emma decided there and then that she was going to help Regina. Even if she refused the help she would do it anyway. Why? Because she felt sorry for the woman. Drama seemed to follow her wherever she went and Emma still felt guilty about the whole bringing Marian back situation. Hopefully by helping Regina it might show her just how sorry Emma was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, here is another chapter. I shall reveal soon who the two people watching Regina are and don't worry I shall have much more OutlawQueen in this soon!**

Emma had got back to Mary-Margaret and David's apartment, asking them to be there along with Gold and Robin. They were all sat round the table and Emma had sent Henry into the other room to get him away from eavesdropping on their conversation although that never stopped him doing it before and she knew it. She looked around the table knowing that between them they should manage to come up with some idea on how to make sure no one got to Regina and the baby.

"So can we get on with this? I would like to know why I have been dragged her Miss Swan." Gold said narrowing his eyes a little.

"It's about Regina…" Emma started but was soon interrupted.

"What about Regina? Is she okay?" Robin asked a worried look on his face. He hadn't managed to get to see her in a couple of weeks which he had hated.

"No she's fine. Well I think she is anyway." Emma said. "She's been a little worried…"

"Try paranoid." Gold chipped in.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Well she has a right to be. According to you she is carrying a very powerful baby. And once again according to you people would no doubt want to take the baby for themselves." Emma snapped back at Gold.

"You told Regina this?" Robin said angrily.

"She's not a stupid woman. She worked it out for herself. I merely just confirmed what she was saying. Of course certain people would want the baby. If the prophecy is right, which I have no doubt that it is, then your baby holds an amount of power that many dream of having." Gold said. "Regina is fortunate that mother and baby already seem to have bonded."

"What do you mean by that?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Regina says that the baby will protect her from anyone she does not full trust which was apparently experimented on Gold." Emma replied.

Everyone looked to Gold to explain this further. "Miss Swan is indeed correct. The baby will protect both itself and Regina from anyone Regina does not trust. It's like some sort for force shield. When I went to touch Regina's arm, to test my theory, I was shot back across the room from some power that came from Regina. She did not do because she looked surprised when it happened."

"So Regina is somewhat protected from whoever may wish to take the baby?" David asked.

"Somewhat yes." Gold confirmed.

Emma looked at Mary-Margaret to tell a little of what she knew about Regina's situation. "Lately Regina says she has been feeling as if someone has been watching her. Like she is never alone. She was jumpy when we were out earlier. Always looking over her shoulder. And I think we all know Regina is never like that."

They all nodded in agreement. Robin was the first to speak. "So what do we do?"

"What can we do? We have no idea if there actually is anyone after Regina or the baby." Gold replied. "All we have for the moment is a paranoid pregnant woman feeling as if she is being watched. It's her hormones. They're all over the place, right?"

"It doesn't matter if he have no definite proof that someone is watching Regina. We need to make her feel she is safe and comfortable. She doesn't need any unnecessary stress. It's not good for her or the baby." Mary-Margaret said firmly.

"Mary-Margaret is right." Emma agreed. "We need to help Regina even if we don't have any definite leads on anyone following her. If someone is following her they are bound to slip up or show themselves at some point right? And we all need to have a plan to help protect her and the baby. Just because the baby is protecting them both doesn't mean she doesn't need a bit extra. Anyone could figure out a way to trick Regina into trusting them. Then she and the baby would let their guards down."

"Emma's Right." David said nodding his head.

"So are we all agreed?" Emma asked. Everyone nodded their heads. They were finally all agreed now all they had to do was think of some sort of a plan and agree on that.

What they all didn't know was that Henry had heard everything and was beginning to think up a plan of his own.

Regina shot up in bed, sweating, her heart racing and her breathing quick. She tried to calm herself, knowing her being like this was probably not good for the baby. She tried to rid the thoughts of her dream out of her head. She had dreamt that she had her beautiful baby. The baby was in a Moses basket, lying beside her bed. Someone entered the room and using some sort of magic pushed Regina to the bed. She had tried to fight against it but she couldn't. Another person then came into the room and walked over to the baby lying in the Moses basket. Regina looked over willing the baby to put up its protective shield. But it never. The person leaned down and picked her baby up. The baby was crying. Regina was crying. She cried out to the people not to take her baby. She screamed at them not to take her baby. They began to walk away. She couldn't move and then…she woke up.

She wiped her eyes and placed her hands on her stomach. She could feel the baby move about and smiled. "Stay in there for as long as you can little one." She whispered looking down at her stomach. "It's dangerous out here and I don't know if I can protect you from all the evil lurking."

She sighed and slipped out of bed knowing after that dream she wouldn't get back to sleep for a while. Pulling on her dressing gown. She made her way out of her bedroom and down stairs. Turning on the kitchen light she walked in and over to a cupboard. Taking out a glass she walked over to the sink and got some water. She leaned against the counter while she drank her water. The dream she just had running through her mind. It felt so real. She couldn't explain it. It felt as if it were really happening. She shivered a little and turned round looking out her kitchen window into the pitch dark night. She could see no one out there yet couldn't help feeling like there was someone there.

And she was right to think there was. The two people who were watching her turned and made their way back to where they were staying. Where they were hiding until the moment they wanted their presence known. One of them coughed a little and decided to speak.

"So when shall we make a move? Shall we make our presence known soon?" One asked.

"Yes. Soon. All in good time." the other replied.

They both smiled at each other. They had planned for a while. Working off the prophecy of Regina's destiny that they were told about. Soon they would have what they want ed. They would have a baby that would make them so powerful nobody could stop them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, so here is where we find out who has been watching Regina and want's to get hold of her baby! I hope you are all still enjoying. Review and let me know!**

The next morning Emma, the Charming's, Robin and Gold were round at Regina's house. Regina had not slept much since her nightmare and it probably showed on her face.

"We were just thinking that although the baby seems to protect you both it might be good to have that extra protection if something happens."Emma finished.

Regina nodded. She supposed it would be good to have some sort of protection. But nothing had happened yet. No one had appeared. It seemed it was all in her head for the moment. "Well I agree the extra protection would be good but nothing has happened yet."

"See…" Gold hissed.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I know that but Regina the way you have been feeling. You're not one of constantly looking over your shoulder. You're not one to feel paranoid."

Regina bit her lip. That was right. She never felt like that. But it seemed silly to have protection when nothing had happened. "I think for now the baby and I will be fine. If anything happens by all mean protect away." Regina said. She then stood up. "Now if you all don't mind I am going to go and get ready." Regina began to walk from the room. "Let yourselves out."

Regina had dressed, put on her makeup and made her way downstairs. It was silent so she presumed everyone had left. She walked into the living room and jumped as she saw Robin was still here. "What are you still doing here?" Regina asked.

"I just wanted to check how you are. How the baby is." Robin answered.

"We are both fine." Regina replied placing a hand on her stomach. "The baby moves a lot. Mostly at times where I would prefer it didn't."

Robin smiled. "Does the baby kick?"

Regina nodded her head. The baby was doing exactly that to her right now, had been doing it for most of the morning. She began to walk over to Robin. s she got closer they both began to feel a little nervous. Regina reached forward taking his hand and placing it on her stomach where the baby was kicking her. She watched as a big smile spread across his face.

"That's a strong kick." Robin said.

"Don't I know it." Regina smiled. She loved when the baby moved around and kicked. It made her felt like the baby was telling her that it was still there. Robin and Regina shared this moment, stealing glances of one another when they could. Their feelings for one another slowly beginning to resurface.

A woman burst into the room slamming the door open. She slammed it shut and paced around the room. She was becoming impatient. She wanted this to be done. She wanted that baby. She turned to the other woman who was staring out the window. She hadn't flinched as the woman had entered the room.

"We need to make ourselves known!" The woman said. "Make her suffer. Make her scared!"

"We will. Have patience."

"I can't have patience. There is too much on the line."

"Yes and if we handle this badly we could lose everything. Trust me." The woman turned round. She smirked a little. "You know you should try and control that." She said nodding at the woman who had a patch of green skin on her neck.

The woman hurried over to the mirror. She scowled at herself. She let her weakness show. "I can't!" She snapped.

"Zelena you can." the other woman waved her hand over Zelena and the green patch of skin disappeared.

"Thank you, mother." Zelena replied.

Cora smiled. She then turned to look back out the window. She watched as Regina walked down the road chatting and smiling with the thief._ How could she do this? Degrade herself to loving a common thief. _She watched her younger daughter and knew Zelena was right. They needed to make themselves known. She turned to Zelena. "Tonight."

"Tonight?" Zelena repeated in a questioning tone.

"Tonight we will make ourselves known to Regina. She will let everyone else know. She's venerable now she is pregnant. She will seek help because it is not only herself she needs to protect."

"But if she seeks help doesn't that hinder us?"

"Not really." Cora shrugged her shoulders. "I think we can handle them." Cora smirked. Zelena smirked back. With their power joined they could handle them all. "We need to see just how powerful this baby is. See how to handle the situation."

"And when we find that out?" Zelena asked.

"We move onto the next stage." Cora replied turning back to the window watching Regina once more. She would get the power she wanted. She had been planning on it for years. As soon as she heard what her daughters destiny was. She would have her moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina was sat in her office. She glanced at the clock and couldn't believe the time. Half past eight. Where did the time go? She sighed and leaned back in her chair. She could feel a pain in her neck and she moved her neck from side to side hoping it would ease off. She closed her eyes feeling herself drifting off. Shaking her head he stood up and turned round, placing her bag on her chair. She began to gather things up not knowing who was entering her office. Her heard someone, presuming it was Emma coming to check up on her she sighed.

"I am leaving now Miss Swan so make it…" Regina said turning round however she trailed off as soon as she saw exactly who was standing in front of her. It couldn't be. But it was. "Mother?" Regina questioned.

"Hello Regina." Cora smirked. The shocked look on her daughters face made her smile.

"Wh…What…" Regina stuttered. She seemed to have lost the ability to speak. Her mouth had gone dry her palms clammy. She began to feel how she always felt around her mother. Nervous, small, scared. She never knew what her mother would do next and it always scared her. "How?" She uttered it was all she could say.

"How am I here?" Cora asked raising her eyebrows. Regina just nodded. "Someone brought me back."

"Who?" Regina asked her brow furrowed.

"Hi little sis." Zelena smirked walking into the room.

Regina couldn't believe it. She had seen Zelena die. On the camera. She had seen her mother die, in her arms. And now they were both stood in front of her. And they were together. "I don't understand. I saw you both die."

"Well you thought you saw me die." Zelena smiled. "I went back to the enchanted forest. Thought about what plan I could come up with next. I brought our dear mother back to life for some inspiration shall we say."

"So you know who this is?" Regina asked facing her mother and pointing to Zelena.

"Of course I do."

Regina looked from Zelena to Cora. Her mother and her sister had teamed up and she couldn't help but think how dangerous that could be. She then had a suddenly feeling. "Have you been watching me?" Regina asked already knowing the answer. Cora smirked. "Why? Why have you been watching me?!" Regina demanded.

"For that of course." Zelena replied pointing to Regina's swollen stomach. "Your pride and joy there. Your powerful little buddle of joy."

Regina scowled at them both. "You will never get anywhere near my baby."

"Want a bet." Zelena said stepping forward. She hadn't even touched Regna but she felt a great amount of power rising up in her and it shot out blasting Zelena sending her flying across the room.

Regina smirked. _Well done little one._ She rubbed her stomach with her hand.

Cora looked from Zelena who was still lying on the floor and to Regina. An evil smile on her face. _Now that's power. _She wasn't sure exactly how much power this baby would hold but seeing that she sensed it was a lot. A hell of a lot more than she had. She and Zelena put together for that fact. She had to get it and she would get it. She began to walk towards Regina bargaining on Regina trusting her. "Regina…my dear…it would be best for you and the baby if you…well you gave it to me. Do you really think you can raise a baby with such power? After all you found it so hard to find your own magic."

"The baby and I will be fine." Regina snapped. There was no way she was letting Zelena or her mother near her baby. No one was going hurt her baby.

"Really? Because I think that you think otherwise. I can see your scared. Scared of failing. Yourself and the baby. Just give the baby to me and that won't happen. You won't fail it."

"No!" Regina shouted. "I know you don't want my baby so you can care for it and love it. You just want my baby's power."

"Oh Regina…" Cora stepped just that little bit to close. Power surged up with Regina once more and Cora shot back flying across the room to land beside Zelena.

Regina gasped. Not wasting a minute she grabbed her bag and quickly ran from the room. She ran out of the building and tried to think where she could go. the only place that was really near was the Charming's apartment. She sighed and half walked, half ran over to the apartment. Going up the stairs two at a time she eventually reached the door and banged her fist on it. "Come on come on come on!" Regina said to herself. Banging her fist on the door again.

The door opened to an angry looking David who's face soon changed as he seen how worried and stressed Regina looked. "Regina, what's going on?" He gestured for her to come in and Emma and Mary-Margaret watched as she walked in. She ran her fingers through her hair and paced the room thinking over what had just happened.

Emma walked up to Regina. "Regina what's wrong?" she asked.

"I…It's…Zelena and my mother…they…they were there…in my office." Regina stuttered. She still could not fully believe it had happened.

"What? But both are…" Mary-Margaret started.

"Dead? Yes that's what I thought as well." Regina replied.

"What are they back for?" David asked.

The three women looked at him as if he was stupid. "What do you think? It's certainly not for a family reunion." Regina snapped.

"What did they say Regina? What happened?" Emma asked. She ushered Regina over to the table to sit down. She could see she was shaken up.

Henry then walked into the room. No one said a word. He had been listening and he wanted to know what had happened to his mother. He looked at all three of the adults. "I'm not leaving. I want to know what happened. I want to help."

"Henry I don't know…" Emma said.

"I want to help." Henry stated once again. Emma sighed and she nodded. Henry went and sat down at the table opposite Regina. He placed a hand on top of hers making her smile at him. "What happened mom?"

"They are after the baby. They want the baby's power. I don't know what they are going to do. How they are going to get the baby. Before they could say much they got to close to me and the baby used its power to protect us both again." Regina explained. "I ran as soon as I could. I wasn't sure where to go but you were the closest."

"So you were right when you were feeling uncomfortable." Emma said standing up. "They must have been the ones who have been following and watching you." Regina nodded. She had begun to feel dizzy but she shook it off as the events of tonight getting to her. She watched as everyone was talking but she couldn't hear what they were saying, their voices just echoing around her. She stood up, shaking her head a little. Her vision blurred. _Not again. _

That was the last thought she had before everything went black and she collapsed to the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone had rushed to Regina's side as soon as she fell to the floor. Emma shook her lightly and called her name but she didn't wake. She looked up at Mary-Margaret and David not sure what to do. David leaned down and lifted Regina up walking over to the bed her placed her down.

"We should get Gold. Just in case this is some kind of magic." David said. "I'll go and get him."

"Perhaps you should tell Robin as well. He will want to know." Mary-Margaret suggested. David nodded and quickly left the house.

Henry walked over and stood beside his mom. Picking up her hand he looked down at her. "Emma, my mom's going to be okay isn't she?" Henry asking looking up at Emma.

"Course she is kid. She's just tired that's all." Emma replied giving Henry a comforting smile.

It wasn't long before David returned with Gold and Robin behind him. Robin pushed his way in and hurried over to Regina's side. He sat on the edge of the bed and held onto her hand. David was still explaining to Gold what had happened. He finished and Gold nodded. He walked over to the side of the bed and waved his hand over Regina.

He could sense no dark magic used against her. No curse. Nothing. All he could sense was the incredible amount of power from the baby. "You said the baby stopped Zelena and Cora from going near Regina?" Gold asked. David nodded. "That has to be it."

"What?" Henry asked.

"The baby using it's magic is taking its toll on your mother Henry. It's an incredible amount of power to hold when you are not used to it."

"But my mother is powerful. She has powers."

"Yes but your little brother or sister holds so much more. When the baby uses it to protect both mother and baby it takes a lot of energy from Regina. She's drained by it." Gold explained. "As they baby grows it's power grows."

"Will she be okay?" Robin asked the worry showing on his face.

"I won't deny it is going to get harder for her. As the baby and its power grows she will begin to feel weaker. More tired. She will probably feel weighed down. She will need a lot of looking after." Gold said looking down at the woman on the bed.

"Well we will all look after her. Right?" Henry said looking at each adult in the room.

They all nodded and Emma spoke up. "Of course we will kid. Whether she wants it or not."

Regina's eyes began to flicker and she tried to register where she was. She looked around her seeing many pairs of eyes on her. She shot up but was immediately pushed back down on to the bed by Robin. "You need to rest Regina." He said softly.

"No I'm fine."

"Regina…" He said raising a brow. "You collapsed. Your drained. You need to rest."

"I don't I'm fine. I just have rested."

"You're going to have to do a lot more resting." Mary-Margaret said. "Start taking it a lot easier."

"Why?" Regina asked.

"As the baby grows its power is growing." Emma said. "It's feeding off your energy which is making you weak and more tired. It's feeding off you a lot more than what a normal baby does Regina. Which means you are going to need to start relying on us a lot more."

"Yea we are going to help you mom. Take care of you." Henry said giving her a smile.

"Oh Henry I don't need take care of."

"You do mom. And we are going to do it." Henry insisted.

"There's no getting out of it Regina." Mary-Margaret said.

"Nope." Robin added in. "We are all helping you. Whether you like it or not."

Regina looked up at Robin and she couldn't help but smile at him. She had to admit the thought of Robin looking after her did sound nice and she did still feel drained and tired. "What about my mother and Zelena?" Regina asked as they suddenly popped back into her mind.

"We have spoken to Gold. We are going to come up with a plan. Don't worry Regina they aren't going to take your baby." Emma replied.

"Yea no one is going to take my little brother or sister." Henry said. Regina smiled at him. She really did love her son.

Zelena and Cora were now back at their little hose that was hidden deep in the woods. Zelena was not happy. She couldn't believe what had happened. "A little baby that isn't even born yet managed to get the better of me." Zelena raged.

Cora just couldn't wipe the evil smile from her face. It had just proved to her how powerful the baby was. Everything from the prophecy was true. She knew now that they would have to be careful. They would keep a close eye on Regina from a distance. They had made their presence known. When they were to act on their plan everyone was to find out.


	11. Chapter 11

A couple more months had passed. Regina was now going into her eighth month of pregnancy. They had not seen anything of Zelena or Cora since that night in Regina's office although Regina still felt as if she was being watched all the time.

Over the past few months Regina had taken it easy, much to her annoyance and had been looked after by Emma, Henry, the Charming's and of course Robin (who apart from Henry was her favourite person to look after her.) Her house had never been so busy like it had over the few months. Once again she was on bed rest. After another dizzy turn Robin had sent her straight up to bed. She had found as her stomach had grown over the months (and it had really grown!) the baby's power had and she found unknowingly that magic was coming from her. This of course drained her out a bit and this is when the dizzy spells would occur.

Robin had made her some lunch and had carried it up on a tray so she could eat it in bed. She smiled as he walked in with the tray of food. She hadn't realised just how hungry she actually was until now. "Oh…that looks yummy." Regina said licking her lips making Robin chuckle.

"Well I hope you enjoy it." He smiled at her. His smile soon faded as he looked at the time. "Regina I have to go. Emma will be here in ten minutes to take over from me…but I can't wait for her."

Regina looked up at him. She knew why he couldn't wait and she understood. She nodded. "I'll be fine. I'm sure nothing will happen in the space of ten minutes. I can't really move much." She said adding a little giggle at the end to lighten his mood, which worked.

"Your sure?" He asked.

"Yes now on your way. I will see you later."

"Indeed you will my lady." He said. He gave her one last smile before leaving the room.

She sighed as she began to eat the sandwich he had made for her. When the idea of everyone helping her and looking after her was first told to her she had thought she would hate it. Hate everyone crowding her and fussing over her. But she found to her surprise that she actually liked it. She liked their crowding and their fussing. Their caring for her and her baby. She enjoyed their company, even Emma and the Charming's which she was more surprised about. She finally felt that she wasn't alone. That she had people to turn to and it turned out that she liked that feeling. She sighed once more as the need to go to the toilet came upon her. She had already been about five times that afternoon and she was tired of having to constantly try and get up and down from the bed, her ever growing bump feeling very heavy. She placed the tray beside her on the bed and carefully pushed herself over to the edge of the bed. swinging her legs round she pushed herself off the bed hoping her balance would not fail her. She caught herself and smiled. _There. That was easy. _

Emma made her way into Regina's house. It was now her turn to look after her. To her surprise they had been getting along when she had been helping Regina. She didn't feel any coldness towards her and she felt that perhaps they might be becoming friends. Not close friends but friends nonetheless. She walked round the bottom floor of Regina's mansion frowning as she seen no sight of anyone.

"Robin?" Emma said into the empty rooms. She then began to walk up the stairs. As she reached the top of the stairs she saw a very pregnant Regina walking out of her room. "Regina?"

Regina jumped as she heard Emma's voice behind her. She had not heard her enter the house. "Oh…hi. I didn't hear you come in."

"Where's Robin?" Emma asked.

"He had to leave a little early. Had to dash off. I presume to meet his wife."

"So you have been here alone?"Emma asked raising her eyebrows.

"Oh Miss Swan it has only been for ten minutes. Nothing has happened in that time. I have not been attacked. I have not had another dizzy spell. I am fine. The only thing wrong with me is that I need the toilet. Now if you will excuse me." Regina said. She then walked slowly over to the toilet, her speed had decreased quite fast.

"Regina you do remember you have an ensuite right?" Emma asked smirking a little. Over the past few weeks Regina had had her fair share of silly moments.

"Yes I remember." Regina snapped back. She had just realised that she didn't need to go all the way out of her room to go to the toilet but she was not about to turn back now. It had taken her long enough to get to where she was. "I just fancied a walk that is all." And with that Regina entered the bathroom and closed the door.

Emma laughed to herself and went back downstairs to make herself a cup of tea.

A little later on Regina had decided she and the baby had done enough resting. She shuffled out of bed and walked from her room and down the stairs. She could hear the TV on in the living room and figured Emma was using her time here to relax and waste her electricity. She walked over and leaned on the frame of the door looking over at Emma who looked quite comfortable on the sofa with her feet up.

"Quite comfy there Miss Swan?" Regina said sarcastically as she walked further into the room.

Emma jumped up and looked over at Regina. She couldn't help but notice just how big she had gotten as she half walked half waddled over to the sofa and slowly sat down. "Sorry…you were asleep." Emma said.

"It's fine." Regina sighed waving her hand. She rested her head back against the sofa. It was amazing how tired she got just from walking a little bit.

"How are you?" Emma asked.

"Okay…tired still. But I couldn't stay in bed another minute. It's all beginning to drive me mad. All this tiredness, having to rest, feeling drained." Regina replied. "Not to mention the…" She then stopped herself she almost forgot who she was talking to. Did she really want Emma to know that she was having nightmares? Having nightmares about Zelena and her mother stealing her baby. She hadn't told anyone yet and she was about to tell Emma Swan. Was she mad? Perhaps she was. Perhaps it was the hormones. She had no idea.

"Not to mention the what?" Emma asked pulling Regina from her thoughts.

"Oh nothing." Regina shrugged.

"No what is it?" Emma said sitting up on the sofa. "You looked…worried as you started speaking."

Regina looked at Emma She needed to tell someone. Get it all off her chest. But she had never, in her wildest dreams thought it would be Emma Swan she would be confiding in. She sighed. "It's just…after what happened with my mother and Zelena…well…I have been having a lot of nightmares. I don't think a night passes where I don't have a nightmare about them."

"What have your nightmares been about?" Emma asked.

"My mother and Zelena. have you even been listening." Regina shot back sarcastically.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I mean what do they do?"

"Oh…well…they steal the baby. Every time I can never stop them. There is always something holding me down. The baby is screaming and all I can see is an evil look in both of their eyes." Regina explained a worried look on her face as she remembered all of the nightmares she had had.

"Regina we are not going to let that happen." Emma said placing her hand on her knee.

Regina looked down at her hand then up at Emma and Emma could see there were tears welling up in Regina's eyes. Regina cursed herself for letting her emotions out. She could never hold them in now. _Stupid hormones! _ "I know we are coming up with all these plans but I just can't help thinking what if they get to my baby? I don't even know what they would do with the baby. Something tells me it won't be loving and caring for it. All they want is the baby's power. That is all they care about."

"Well they can want for it all they want but they will not get the baby or the baby's power."

Regina gave Emma a little smile. With Emma's hand having touched her Regina realised perhaps she trusted Emma Swan a little more than she thought. If she hadn't then the baby would have shot Emma back as soon as she went to touch her. Either she trusted her more or her baby's power was faltering.

**So guys I am away for 2 weeks on holiday so this will be the last chapter until I get back. I will try to get the next chapter up sharpish when I get back. I hope you are all still enjoying this fic and would love some reviews to let me know what you are all thinking and where you think things might head. :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, I'm back from my holidays, sorry you have had to wait so long for thenext chapter but here it is. I hope you enjoy please let me know what you think :)**

Regina shot up, her breathing laboured, sweating and her heart racing. Another nightmare. She couldn't get away from these nightmares. She ran her fingers through her hair and tried to rid her mind of her latest nightmare. She hated her mother and Zelena. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? Why couldn't they just let her be happy? She sighed and placed her hand on her very swollen stomach. She could feel the baby moving around and kicking at her and it made her smile. She then frowned as she could hear something out in one of the other rooms.

Shuffling to the edge of the bed she swung her legs over and pushed herself up. She walked out and down the corridor a little more, seeing a light on in Henry's room she pushed the door open and saw he was still up, sitting on his bed playing on his Xbox. "Henry it is one o'clock in the morning why are you still up?" Regina asked walking into the room and little more. She placed a hand on her aching back helping to support herself.

"I wanted to stay up for a while to make sure I would hear if anyone came into the house and came to hurt you or my little brother or sister." Henry replied, pausing his game and looking over at Regina.

"Oh Henry…" Regina walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed beside Henry. She then put an arm round his shoulder pulling him closer to her. "You don't have to stay awake to all hours just to make sure me and the baby are safe. We are fine. You know the baby puts up some sort of protection if anyone sinister comes near."

"I know…I just wanted to make sure."

"Well it would make me feel a lot better if you got some sleep." Regina said with a little smile. Henry nodded. He turned off his game and climbed into bed. Regina tucked him in and leaned down kissing him on his forehead. "I love you Henry."

"I love you to mom."

Regina walked from the room and Henry turned off his light. He stared up at the ceiling listening as his mom made her way back to her room. He couldn't help but feel a little worried. He didn't want anyone going near his mother or his little brother or sister. He just wanted to help and protect them. But as he continued to think of ways he could help sleep was beginning to take him and it wasn't long before he was gone, fast asleep and dreaming.

A couple more days had passed and Robin was at Regina's house looking after her and this time he had brought Roland with him. Regina was so happy about this. She had really missed Roland and it had turned out that the little boy had missed her just as much. They were all in the garden. Robin had decided they should have a picnic and saving Regina having to walk for long he decided the garden was probably the best place. Roland was laying on his tummy doing some colouring while Regina and Robin were sat, talking every so often and just enjoying one another's company.

Regina leaned back on her hands, her head leaning back and her eyes closed enjoying the sun. Robin looked over at her. He really missed her. He couldn't deny it to himself. The day to him had been perfect. They had seemed like a proper little family and he felt a little guilty feeling that and knowing Marian was at home. But he just couldn't pretend that his love for Regina was gone. As he looked at her he saw her cheeks were glowing. Pregnancy looked good on her.

Regina looked up seeing Robin had been staring at her. He quickly looked away cursing himself for begin caught. "Why were you staring at me?" Regina asked.

"Oh…nothing." Robin replied quickly. "I just think pregnancy really suits you. Your glowing."

Regina blushed a little. She still never could take his compliments and he seemed to hand them out every time they saw each other. Her heart fluttered a little as she looked at him and she could feel the baby really kicking her now. Her feelings for him were still there. She couldn't deny them. She loved him and that would never change. But she couldn't have him, not now. It still hurt her to think about it. To think about Marian and she wouldn't deny she had had evil thoughts about her. But she had quickly buried them. She was not that person anymore.

"How are you feeling? You're not tired are you?" Robin asked worry coming over his face.

"No no I'm fine." Regina replied giving him a warm smile. "The baby doesn't seem to have drained me out today." She added with a little giggle.

Robin chuckled a little and leaned back like Regina . "You know I really can't wait for the baby to arrive. I can't wait to know what it is."

"I feel the same."

"Regina look!" Roland suddenly said bringing both Robin and Regina to look over at the young boy. The boy had sat up and was now crawling over to Regina. He crawled in-between her legs and sat leaning on her bump gently. "I drawed this for you and my little brother or sister." He said holding up the picture. Regina smiled as she took it from the young boy and looked at it. "Do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it Roland. Thank you." Regina leaned down and gave the little boy a peck on the cheek.

Roland's smile grew and both Regina and Robin couldn't help but laugh a little as the boy blushed when Regina kissed him. He sat up a little more and pressed his ear to Regina's very rounded bump making both Regina and Robin look at him with a confused look.

"What are you doing lad?" Robin asked.

"I am trying to hear the baby. You said the baby would be noisy." Roland said looking up at Robin.

Regina and Robin laughed a little making Roland look at them with a confused look. "The baby won't be making any noise just not Roland. The baby will have to come out of Regina's tummy first." Robin explained.

"How does the baby come out of your tummy Regina?" Roland asked now looking at her.

"Erm…well…well the baby…" Regina stuttered. She had no idea how to answer that question. She was sure Roland was too young to know the true story of how the baby would come out of her tummy. She tried to think quick. Trying to think of a good story to tell him. And suddenly it hit her. "Well by magic of course." Regina replied.

"Magic?" Roland asked amazed.

"Yes. The doctor will use a special kind of magic to make sure the baby is ready to come out and meet us all."

"Wow!" Roland replied astonished by this answer. "I can't wait to meet the baby." He said giving Regina's bump a hug.

Regina and Robin smiled as he done this. They really did feel like a proper family. It was just sad that for now they were not one. But would destiny soon see to that?


	13. Chapter 13

He had done it. He had told Marian exactly how he felt. It had been hard. She had thrown a few things, just missing his head mostly. But he had to do it. He had to tell her exactly how he felt. He couldn't live a lie anymore. He couldn't live with the guilt. He had to tell her that he loved another woman. He was in love. He sighed as he leaned against a tree. He didn't know what to do. Should he go to see Regina? Or should he wait. He wanted to tell her but he knew Mary-Margaret and David would be at Regina's house. He knew they probably wouldn't have any privacy. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to be holding her. He stood up from the tree and his decision had been made. He didn't care if there was no privacy. He just had to see her. He needed her.

He walked quickly wanting to get to her as fast as he could. Marching up the path to Regina's house he knocked on the door, his impatience taking over. He waited for what seemed like forever before Mary-Margaret opened the door.

"Regina? I need to see Regina!" He said pushing into the house with urgency.

"Well she is sitting in the garden. She wanted some air. Is everything alright Robin?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Yes everything is perfect. Well it will be as soon as I speak to Regina." He replied quickly making his way to the garden.

David walked into the hallway and both he and Mary-Margaret watched as Robin walked away. "What do you think that is all about?" David asked.

"Oh I think I have a fair idea." Mary-Margaret smiled. She knew exactly what was about to happen.

Robin entered the garden and smiled as he saw Regina sitting on the grass looking very relaxed. He walked over and sat down beside her placing a hand on her leg and making her jump. She looked over at him and smiled. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I need to speak to you Regina." He said with some urgency.

"What is it?" She asked sitting up a little.

"I have done it. I have told her."

"Done what? Told who what?" Regina asked frowning a little.

"I have told Marian. Told her that I cannot stay with her. Not when my feelings for you are so strong. I cannot live a lie anymore. I need you. I want you." He said taking her hands in his. She just stared into his eyes. Was this really happening? Had he really just said all this? Done this? For her. She wasn't sure whether to believe it. Was her luck beginning to turn around? She didn't know what to say.

"How did she take it?" Was the first thing she could think to say. She didn't know why she thought to ask that first. It wouldn't have been a usual question she would ask.

"Not very well. A few things were thrown…aimed at my head." He replied. "But I didn't expect anything less from her. I didn't expect her to understand.

Regina nodded. Looking into Robin's eyes she could see the love he had for her and it scared her a little. She felt exactly the same and now she had the chance to once again be with him, he would be around to help her raise their baby. They could be a couple again and now she began to feel scared. She tried to bury the feelings. She didn't want to feel scared. She hated feeling scared. She listened to her head. Her head telling her it wasn't a good idea. She would only get hurt again. A family was splitting up for her to be happy. But then a strong feeling came from her heart. Her heart was shouting at her. Do it! Take him back! Kiss him, hug him. Do something girl! You love him and you know you do. Be with him. Feel loved. Be a family. This is what you need.

What should she listen to her head or her heart?

Robin was beginning to feel worried. She hadn't said anything for a while and she was just looking into his eyes. He wished he could hear what she was thinking. He wanted to know what she felt. He needed to know.

Regina shook her head. She had made her decision. Her heart was screaming at her and for once she decided to listen. She leaned forward and crashed her lips down onto his, surprising him. Her arms wound round his neck, her fingers winding in his hair. He wound his arms round her waist. He had missed the feeling of her lips on his. Her arms round him, his arms round her. This felt right. It felt as if they fitted together, just like a jigsaw.

She pulled away from the kiss and rested her head against his forehead. He placed a hand on her cheek and stroked it gently. This is where he should have been for many months now. He knew that now. It felt right. Regina giggled a little and Robin pulled away to look into her eyes.

"What? What you laughing at?" Robin asked.

"It's just from the moment we kissed the baby has been kicking the hell out of my stomach." Regina laughed again. "I think our little one knows we are together once more."

Robin smiled and brushed his lips against Regina's once more. "He or she knows that they are being born into a proper little family now."

"Our little prince or princess." Regina smiled. She placed a hand on her stomach and Robin placed his on top.

"Oh so our baby is a royal?" He smirked.

"Well if I am queen in the Enchanted Forest then that of course means our baby is a prince or princess." Regina replied. "Even if daddy is a thief."

"At least they will have some sort of adventure in them."

Regina laughed. "Perhaps."

"What do you think it is?" Robin asked stroking her stomach.

"I have a feeling the baby is a girl. I don't know why, I just have this strong feeling." Regina said. "But I don't mind if it isn't."

Robin smiled. He loved how Regina seemed to light up when talking about the baby. She was so motherly, it was a shame a lot of people didn't seem to see that side of her. He leaned in and placed yet another kiss to her lips. Resting his forehead against hers once again he whispered, "I love you Regina."

"I love you to." She whispered back.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just had to put them back together lol There isn't much left to this, about another four chapters I would say but I already have plans on a sequel so will keep people posted on those plans if they are interested. As per love hearing what you think so let me know :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Preparations were now being made for Regina to go into labour. It was only a few days off her due date and she was beginning to feel more and more nervous, even if she had had Robin around with her. He had been staying with her ever since he had told Marian he was in love with her yet she still had a bad feeling her mother and Zelena would strike soon. She knew they didn't care who was around. She was waiting for them to turn up. Waiting for them to pounce.

She was sat in the bath, trying to relax as best she could, on orders from Robin. She rested her head back and took a deep breath. Maybe nothing would happen. Maybe they would change their minds. And then Regina hit reality again. Of course they wouldn't change their minds. Of course something would happen. She knew Zelena wouldn't give up and she definitely knew her mother wouldn't give up.

She sat up as she heard the door bell go. It had seemed over the past couple of days that her house had never been quiet. The Charming's, Emma, Henry even Gold would be around at her house checking up. Coming up with plans for certain scenarios, making sure everything was set. But all Regina wanted was some peace and quiet and to spend some quiet time with Robin before the baby arrived. She had to admit as she grew closer to the due date she was beginning to feel scared. Not just because of what could happen with her mother and Zelena but also of becoming a mother. She had been a mother to Henry but then she had messed that up from time to time. Could she make this relationship better? Could she make sure no harm came to her baby? Look after her baby without harming it? She hoped so. She wanted nothing more than to be a good mother.

She sighed and decided it was time to get out of the bath. She could hear voices down stairs and thought she should probably show face. She got out the bath grabbing a towel. As she walked into her room she dried herself. She picked up a pair of yoga pants and a top and quickly put them on. She hadn't felt so comfortable in so long. She sat on the bed for a moment rubbing her stomach.

Cora appeared in Regina's room. She looked around her making sure no one was around before she stepped out into the light of the room. She could hear voices downstairs and she could hear someone in the ensuite bathroom who she knew was Regina. She heard her coming out of the ensuite and hid a little more. She waited until she was dressed and sat on the bed before stepping out again. She walked up to her glad that Regina was facing away from her. It made things so much easier. She quickly made a move, grabbing Regina's arm and placing a black cuff on it that would stop Regina and she hoped the baby from using any magic against her.

Regina gasped and whirled round. "What the hell are you doing?" Regina said loudly. She stood up and backed away a little.

"It's time Regina. Time you came with me. I know how close we are." Cora said stepping towards Regina.

"No. Don't touch me! I'm not going anywhere with you!" Regina shouted. She knew she had attracted the attention of whoever was downstairs as she heard her name being called and footsteps on the stairs.

Cora also hearing this lunged forward grabbing Regina's arm and smirking as clearly the cuff had worked and she and the baby had no power. They disappeared in a puff of smoke just in time for everyone to enter the room and see.

Robin stood there just staring at the now empty space Regina had been standing in. He couldn't believe this was happening. They thought they had thought of everything. He looked over at everyone else who looked just as shocked. "Can we find out where she has taken her?" Robin asked looking at Emma, Mary-Margaret and David.

Emma shrugged, David didn't do anything and Mary-Margaret sighed. "We should go and see Gold. He will know what to do. He will find us a way to get to Regina." She walked towards Robin and placed a hand on his arm. "Don't worry Robin we will get to Regina and the baby before any harm can come to them."

Regina was now in a room lying on a bed. She had no idea where she was. She tried to get up but felt some sort of force holding her down. She knew it was some kind of magic and that she couldn't defend herself from it. She looked around her trying to see if she could get an idea of where she was but she had never seen the place before.

She leaned over a little and tried pulling at the cuff but it wouldn't budge. The situation was looking more and more hopeless as each second past. She didn't know what she could do.

Just at that moment Cora and Zelena entered the room. Regina stared up at the ceiling not wanting to even look at them. "You comfy there little sis?" Zelena asked sarcastically.

She could feel her blood boiling already. It only took a few words from this one woman to make her anger rise. "You will regret this." Regina hissed.

"I highly doubt that." Zelena cackled.

Regina winced a little as a bit of pain ran through her. She closed her eyes. She knew what was beginning to happen. She knew what was starting. It was as if her mother had predicted the moment or made the moment happen and that's why she was here.

Cora smirked. "Something wrong Regina? Not feeling any pain are we?"

Regina didn't say a word. She didn't need to. Cora knew.

The baby's timing was perfect for Cora and not so perfect for Regina. But either way the baby had decided it was ready to make an appearance.


	15. Chapter 15

Regina was trying to breathe through yet another contraction. Cora had taken whatever force that had been holding Regina to the bed away and she was now sat up. They both assumed Regina wasn't going anywhere now. Not with the baby coming. Regina clenched the bedcovers as she felt another wave of pain run through her. The pain was getting worse each time and she knew she couldn't hold off this baby coming.

Robin, Emma and the Charming's had got to Gold's shop and explained what happened. Robin had a desperate look in his eyes willing them all to hurry so he could get to Regina and his baby. As soon as Mary-Margaret finished he spoke.

"We need to find her and we need to do it now!" Robin said forcefully.

"Well I am not so sure I can help…"

"Don't give me that crap!" Robin could feel the anger bubbling inside him. "I know you will have some way to help. You always do. I will give you any price you ask. I will do anything just help me find Regina and my baby."

"Rumple." Belle said placing her hand on his arm. "You need to help. If not for them for me."

Gold sighed. Every time Belle could work her 'magic' on him. "Fine." He replied. "It is quite simple.…"

Regina cried out in pain as she experienced another contraction. Zelena had just finished checking how long it would be before the baby would make its appearance. "Well?" Cora asked.

"I don't think we have long. Things are moving fast. We could have this baby within a couple more hours." Zelena smirked.

"Excellent." Cora smiled.

"You can think again if you think I am going to let you take my baby." Regina hissed.

"Oh but my dear you won't have any choice." Cora thought about the power she could possess once she got hold of the baby. A power like no other. A power to rule the world.

Regina clutched her stomach willing the baby to stay where it was. Stay where it was safe. but she knew it was hopeless. There was no way to keep the baby in there.

"They are in the woods." Gold revealed as he looked down at the map. The spell had worked.

"The woods? I can't imagine Cora and Zelena living in the woods." Mary-Margaret frowned.

"Unless they built some sort of house?" Emma asked.

"Perhaps." Mary-Margaret nodded.

"We don't have time to talk about how Cora and Zelena made themselves comfortable in the woods." Robin slammed his fist on the table. He took the map from Gold and turned on his heel. "I need to get to the ones I love." He stormed out of Gold's shop and everyone followed him, including Gold and Belle deciding to try and help if they could. They followed Robin through the town and into the woods as he tried to use the map to discover where they were keeping Regina. He suddenly stopped making everyone bump into him. They all looked up to see a little house that they had never seen in the woods before and they knew this is where Cora and Zelena were keeping Regina.

Robin turned to everyone. "Okay I have a plan. Charming, Gold and I will try and cause some sort of commotion to bring Cora and Zelena out to fight us, to distract them away from Regina. Mary-Margaret, Emma and Belle you three need to get to Regina. Help her in any way you can and get her out of there."

"And what if she is having the baby?" Mary-Margaret asked. "They didn't wait until now to take Regina for her to not be having the baby soon. I have a feeling she will be closer to having the baby than we thought or will have had it."

"Well we can all deal with that when we see the situation. All I know is we have to get in there and get to her and the baby before it is too late!"

They all nodded and began to put their plan into action.

Regina leaned back against the pillows. It was getting harder and harder and the pain seemed worse. She wasn't sure if the fact her and the baby's magic had been stopped was making this labour harder than she had prepared herself for. She just wished Robin was there beside her helping her through it.

She winced as yet another contraction ran through her body. She had begun to feel the urge to push but told herself not to. She didn't want her mother and Zelena to have her baby. They couldn't have her baby.

There was a loud crash from outside of the room and Cora and Zelena darted out the room. Regina then looked over to the window of the room that opened and Mary-Margaret, Emma and Belle entered the room rushing over to Regina.

"Regina are you okay?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"The baby is coming. My mother planned it all. Waited until now. It was as if she knew." Regina said in-between breaths. "Can you…" Regina said holding up her arm with the black cuff on it.

Emma nodded and pulled the cuff off. Regina felt this strange sensation as both the baby's and her own magic seemed to flood her body once more. It was overwhelming the amount of power that seemed to run through her. She screamed out in pain and looked over at Mary-Margaret. She hated having to do this but she needed help.

"I need you to help me. The baby is coming and it is coming right now. You need to help me."

Mary-Margret nodded and went to the bottom of the bed. She could see the top of the baby's head. "Okay Regina I think you need to push."

Regina waited for a minute and then as her next contraction came she began to push clutching the bed covers beneath her.

Robin and David put up as good a fight as they could but they both knew Gold was the only man out of them that would have the power to defeat Cora and Zelena. He threw his hand up and Zelena flew across the room hitting a wall knocking herself out. He then turned to Cora an evil glint in his eyes. He might have loved this woman once, perhaps even still had some love for her but he wouldn't think twice about causing her some harm. Not after everything she had done. He began to walk towards her.

"You really think you are going to stop me dear?" She smirked.

"Oh I know I will." Gold said confidently.

"Really?" she arched an eyebrow. "Why would you want to stop me? What is Regina and that baby to you? Unless you want the power for yourself."

Gold shook his head. "I do not want the power." He said simply. If he was honest the only reason he was here was because Belle had persuaded him to help. He knew exactly how powerful this baby was, what it could do, what it could become with the right teaching but he didn't care. In the past yes he would have cared and would have probably been just like Cora, greedy for the power. "You will not be able to handle the child's power dearie. I am surprised your daughter has managed to handle the power over the last nine months."

"You underestimate me Rumplestiltskin." Cora replied.

"Oh I do not Cora. You forget I know all about this child. Have done for a long time. You try take that power it would kill you. The power is meant for the child and only the child. A child from light and dark magic and true love. You could not handle that."

"We will see about that." Cora said and then disappeared in a puff of smoke causing the three men to rush through the house to get to Regina.

"Just one more push Regina." Mary-Margaret said comfortingly.

"You said that last time." Regina snapped back. She was in pain, she was tired, she just wanted this to be over. She wanted her baby. She wanted Robin.

"I know but I mean it this time."

Regina nodded and then she pushed as hard as she could. She had hold of Emma's hand and held it with her all might causing Emma to cry out. "OW! Regina that was sore."

The cries of a baby filled the room and Regina relaxed into the pillows. She looked down as Mary-Margaret wrapped the baby up in a blanket. Mary-Margaret looked up and gave Regina a big smile "It's a girl Regina."

Regina could feel the tears filling in her eyes. "A girl? I have a girl?" she asked. She could feel the happiness rise up within her. Then at the moment Cora appeared in the room in a puff of smoke just as Mary-Margaret was about to hand the baby to Regina. She snapped her fingers and the baby disappeared from Mary-Margaret's arms and into her own. Regina gasped and her eyes landed on Cora. "No! My baby!" She cried out. "Mother please. Don't do this!"

"To late." She replied and then she was gone.

Regina let out a sob and brought a hand up to her mouth. She had been so close to holding her baby. This wasn't how it was meant to be.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it has been a few days since the last, been mega busy. There is only a couple more chapters after this one but like I said before there is a sequel in the mix. I have started plans for it and it will be called****_ A sky full of stars_****So keep an eye out for it if you fancy a read. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites I really appreciate it and love reading all your reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

Robin, David and Gold entered the room just as Cora disappeared with the baby. Robin ran over to Regina's side and she fell into his arms sobbing. She didn't care who was around. This time she was not hiding what she felt. He held onto her tightly and he himself felt the tears threatening to fall. Everyone in the room didn't know what to say next.

Regina pulled away from Robin and looked over at Gold. "How do we find her?" She asked the fury in her eyes.

"We have Zelena in the front room we can ask her about where they were going?" David suggested.

"Yea because she would reveal their master plan to us." Regina snapped back sarcastically. "I need to know where she is and I need to know now." Regina said attempting to move but stopping as the pain shot through her body.

"Regina you can't go anywhere. You will be in too much pain." Mary-Margaret replied softly.

Regina looked over at Gold. She knew he could help her in more ways than one. Gold nodded and began to walk over to Regina. Everyone watched with a confused look on their faces. He waved his hand over Regina and healed any part of her that was hurting, well that was apart from her heart. Regina then moved from Robin and stood up.

"Now how do I get to my baby?"

"Use your powers Regina. You are more powerful than you were around nine months ago. Remember what I told you before." Gold replied.

"I would always have part of the baby's power." Regina said quietly. Gold nodded. Regina closed her eyes thinking of her baby as hard as she could and then suddenly they all were moved from the room they were in and appeared in an old barn. Everyone looked around and their eyes all landed on the baby that was lying on the floor. Regina looked around her. Where was her mother? Surely she wouldn't leave the baby there on her own? She began to walk towards the baby and then she felt something hit her throwing her across the room.

"Regina." Robin gasped running over to her. He helped her up and they looked over to see Cora and had noticed Zelena was now back with Cora.

"Oh so you decided to come and join us? See us gain the power we deserve." Zelena cackled.

"No we are here for our baby!" Robin replied lifting his bow and arrow.

Regina placed her hand on Robin's shoulder. She knew a bow and arrow wasn't what was going to stop them. She knew she had to do it. She didn't know how right at that moment but she was about to find out. She began to walk towards them once more, the baby in between herself and her mother and Zelena. She couldn't help but keep glancing down at her baby. She wanted nothing more than to hold her, comfort her. The baby was screaming. She had to get to her.

"You don't really think you can stop us do you Regina?" Cora asked.

"I don't think, I know I can." Regina replied.

"Oh really?" Zelena laughed. She lifted her hand up and began to choke Regina, lifting her up a little. "The light magic you used on me last time won't be enough now little sis." Regina couldn't move from the grip. "You can't defeat me now. Not when our mother is with me."

"Like I have said to you before Zelena, don't tell me what I can and can't do." Regina said. A bright sparkling light then shot out from her hands, surrounding the room. It was so much more than what she had when she had defeated Zelena. Everyone could see the power she had was so much more powerful than before.

"What is she doing?" Cora frowned looking at Zelena.

"Using magic." Regina smirked. The magic shot out from her and over to Cora and Zelena, surrounding them and knocking them down releasing Zelena's hold on her. She landed on the ground and ran over to her baby lifting her up and holding her close. "Hello my darling." Regina said softly.

Robin ran over to Regina's side and wrapped his arm round her shoulder looking down at their baby. He couldn't wipe the smile from his face. He kissed the side of Regina's head and she leaned into him. They had defeated Cora and Zelena, they had their family perhaps now life was on their side.

Regina then looked over at her mother and sister. She turned a little and handed the baby to Robin. She then walked over to them. They both looked up at her, Zelena looking more cautious about Regina than Cora did. "Did you really think I would let you take my baby mother? Did you really think I would let you ruin my life again?" Regina asked.

"I never ruined your life before…" Cora replied

Regina laughed sarcastically. "The sad thing is mother is that you believe that. You completely ruined my life before. You killed Daniel right in front of my eyes. You made me marry a man I did not love and YOU made me the Evil Queen." Regina said he face just inches away from her mothers. It had all finally sunk in. Everything she had done in her life, the evilness that she had let take over her and come from what her mother had done to her. She let her mother's evilness rule her life and take over her and she vowed that would not happen again.

"You can believe what you like Regina but you are the one who chose to become evil." Cora said.

"Because all I had seen was your evilness." Regina spat back. "My daughter will never experience anything like I did and I will make sure of that. I make my own destiny mother and I chose a good one."

Cora and Zelena were put in the cells until everyone could decide what to do with them. Regina and Robin were now at home. Regina had not let go of her little baby girl since she had first held her in the barn. She couldn't stop staring at her. To her she was the most perfect thing on earth. The baby began to gurgle a little in her arms and Regina held her closer.

"Shh shh baby girl. I'm here. Don't worry." Regina smiled. "Nobody is going to hurt you."

Robin stood in the doorway and smiled as he watched Regina with their baby. She was so good at being motherly and he loved that about her. He began to walk in and coughed a little to announce his presence. Regina looked up and gave him a smile. He sat down beside her and looked down at his little girl. "She really is gorgeous."

"She is." Regina agreed.

"Just like her mother." This caused Regina to blush a little. She still could not take the many compliments he gave her.

"I'm not sure about that." Regina replied. "She has your perfect blue eyes."

"But everything else is just like her mother."

"You really think so?" Regina asked looking down at her baby.

"Yes." Robin smiled.

"We still need to think of a name…" Regina sighed. "We never really came up with one." Robin nodded. "I am throwing it out there than nothing like Cora or Zelena will be her name."

Robin chuckled a little. "I second that one. Did you have any ideas?" He could already tell Regina had an idea of what she would want to call their little girl.

Regina nodded. "Well I have been thinking about it."

"And what are your thoughts?" Robin asked.

"I was thinking Charlotte. I don't know why but as soon as I picked her up and looked at her that name came to my mind." Regina said. She looked up at Robin as if asking what he thought.

Robin looked down at the baby. He then smiled and looked back up at Regina. "You know I think that is a wonderful name. Perfect for her."

Regina's smile grew and she looked back down at her little girl. "Hello my little Princess Charlotte."

Cora paced up and down in the cell. She didn't like being locked in. She didn't like that she didn't win. She didn't like it at all. Zelena watched her and sighed. "Mother will you sit down please? You are making me feel dizzy."

"No I will not sit down. I am trying to figure out a way to get out of here." Cora snapped back. Zelena rolled her eyes and then sat back leaning against the wall. Cora needed a way out of here and she had had one all along. She walked over and dug deep in the bag that Emma had not seen Cora had on her.

Zelena frowned as she watched her mother. "What are you doing? How do you still have your bag?"

"That stupid blonde girl didn't take it from me." Cora smirked. She pulled out an object and placed it on the ground.

"Mother what's that?" Zelena asked.

"Our ticket out of here." Cora replied. She then spun the object on the ground. It began to spin around and around going slow, then faster and faster until finally a hole began to open up in the ground. A portal. A portal that would take them back to the Enchanted forest where perhaps they could come up with a different plan and next time win.


	17. Chapter 17

The next week had been hard to try and settle into a routine. Regina had tried to make sure Charlotte had a good routine to make things easier however she wasn't so sure if things were turning out that way. Not only was she finding it hard to fit into the whole routine of things the fact her mother and sister had disappeared did not comfort her one bit. They had watched the CCTV footage from the jail cell and she had watched her mother and sister disappear into a portal. The fact they were not in Storybrooke anymore comforted her slightly but not fully. They were still out there after all.

She sighed as she heard Charlotte crying once again. She turned and looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table and groaned. It was half past one in the morning. She swore she had only been in bed five minutes since the last time she was up. Robin rolled over and placed a hand on Regina's hip stopping her from moving for a second.

"Do you want me to go?" He asked softly.

"No no." Regina sighed. "She's hungry." She got up from the bed and walked from the room and into Charlottes bedroom. It was at these moments in time where she wasn't sure if breast feeding was really such a good idea. She picked Charlotte up from her cot and rocked her gently. Sitting down in the rocking chair she pulled her top down a little and Charlotte immediately latched onto Regina.

Regina rested her head back against the cushion of the rocking chair and she felt her eyes closing. She had found that while feeding Charlotte late at night she could do it while sleeping lightly. She could still sense what was going on around her but it made her feel slightly better.

Robin woke, rubbing his eyes. He looked to the side of him seeing Regina as still not back in bed with him. He sat up and got out of bed deciding to go and see her and Charlotte and to offer his help since she had been the one getting up most of the time. He walked into Charlotte's room and smiled as he saw Regina was asleep on the rocking chair feeding Charlotte. He didn't understand how she could do that. Surely it would be uncomfortable, would it not? He walked over and looked down at Charlotte, content for now while she was feeding. He then looked up at Regina. She looked perfect to him in every way. He wouldn't ever want to change a thing about her. He smiled and then placed a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled as she saw Robin standing beside her.

"I thought I'd come offer my services…or at least keep you company but it looks like you might be a bore if you're going to sleep the whole time." He said with a little laugh on the end.

Regina laughed a little and then looked down at Charlotte. She had finished feeding and was now cuddled into her. She motioned for Robin to take her. He did so and she fixed herself. She watched as Robin held Charlotte, a big smile on his face and he was whispering to her in a loving way. She couldn't help but smile. For once she felt happy and she liked it. She walked over to them and looked down at Charlotte who was now back to sleep.

"You know perhaps we should try giving her bottles as well?" Robin suggested. "That way I could help you out and you could get some more sleep."

"I'm fine. I catch up on my sleep when she is sleeping…well mostly." Regina sighed.

"Well at least think about it…"

"I will. Now come on lets go back to bed."

Robin nodded and he walked over to Charlotte's crib and gently placed her down. "Sweet dreams princess." He whispered. They then walked out of the room and back off to bed glad to be going back to sleep for another few hours.

It was the afternoon and Regina and Robin were enjoying a rare moment where they had no children around them. Roland was with Little John, Henry was with Emma and Charlotte was fast asleep upstairs. This meant Regina and Robin could spend some quality time together. So they decided to make the most of it. They were sat outside at the garden table having some lunch and talking about things other than baby stuff and children. Regina was loving their time together. It had seemed like that had not spent time together in a very long time and she had really missed it. She sat back and laughed as he finished telling her one of his many stories.

He loved her laugh. It made her look so young and care free. He sat forwards and placed his hand on hers which was resting on the table. She looked down and then back up at Robin giving him a smile. Should he do it? Is now the best time? He had prepared something much different but now just seemed to be right. They were alone. No interruptions. Well except one who was upstairs and would hopefully stay sleeping for just a little longer so she could allow her daddy to ask her mommy a very important question. He was nervous. What would her answer be? What if she said no. He wasn't sure how he would handle that answer. He had only really prepared for her to say yes. He sighed.

"Are you okay Robin?" Regina asked. She could tell his mind was working over time. Things whizzing around.

"Yes I'm fine." He replied. He then took a deep breath and continued. "Regina there is something I want to ask you…"

"Oh yes? What it is it?" Regina asked sitting up a little. He had her attention now.

"Well you see…I have been thinking a lot lately…"

"Haven't I told you thinking is dangerous Robin?" Regina smirked.

He laughed a little. He was growing more nervous as each minute passed. "You have indeed. But you see I have been thinking about us…our situation."

"Our situation?" Regina raised a questioning eyebrow. She began to have a feeling of where this was going.

"Yes our situation. I love you Regina. I love you so much. We have a child together. Roland loves you. Henry seems quite fond of me…I guess."

"Oh he is. He likes you Robin." Regina smiled.

"Good. You see we are like a proper family. A dysfunctional one yes but we are a proper family and to make our family seem even better means that I need to ask you something…"Regina nodded as if to tell him to continue. She knew exactly where this was going and she knew exactly what her answer was going to be. But she didn't want to ruin the moment by answering before he had even asked her. "Regina…" He said moving from his chair and kneeling in front of her stilling holding onto her hand. "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"What?" Robin asked. He needed to make sure he had heard her right.

"Yes." Regina said a little louder this time. She then moved from the chair so that she too was kneeling on the ground. She placed her hands on Robins cheeks and smiled at him a little more. "Yes I would love to marry you." She said she then crashed her lips on to his to seal the deal. Finally their lives were coming together. Perhaps now their happy ending was upon them. Finally their destiny had found them.

**Hello! So this was the last chapter to this story. I told you the end was near. However never fear if you enjoyed this story then I have the sequel prepared and I already have the first chapter up and waiting for you to read if you wish to. The sequel is called - A sky full of stars and here is the link to the first chapter - **

s/10592924/1/A-sky-full-of-stars

**I hope the link works but if not then I am sure you will be able to find it if you wish you read. Like I have said the first chapter is up and waiting for those who wish to read. The sequel will start off very fluffy with some OQ moments and OQ family moments just to set the story off but there will soon be drama added in. When is there not drama in Once upon a time right? **

**So anyway I would like to say a huge thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, followed and reviewed this story. I have loved all your reviews and I have loved writing this story, it was the first fan fiction I had written in a couple of years now so was a great story to get back into the way of writing. I am sorry that it seemed to move on fast but I am hoping the sequel will not move on so fast with it's story. **

**Anyway thanks again and I hope to hear from you all in the sequel!**


End file.
